Rex Hanson
Rex Hanson is the main antagonist of the 2014 sequel, Horrible Bosses 2. He is portrayed by Chris Pine in his first villainous role. Biography Rex first appears offering to buy Nick, Kurt and Dale's company, outsourcing labor to China, but they refuse. He then reveals he was going to pay them 3 million dollars, which the boys try to accept, but he has decided against it. Before he can send the boys out, his father tells them to build 100,000 Shower Buddies all just for him. However, once the order is made and due to the fact that Burt manipulated the boys from signing any business contract to bind him to honor the deal, Burt cancels the order and reveals his plan to purchase the boys' company for very cheap as well as rebrand the Shower Buddy as his own business and have it manufactured by the Chinese, which Rex takes amusement in. The trio then plot to kidnap Rex for the 500,000 dollars needed to save their company. However, due to a misunderstanding, they end up knocking themselves out with the nitrous oxide they stole. When Rex finds them in the morning, he almost calls the cops, but decides against it, opting to play along with the kidnapping as he also debt-ridden himself and wanted to get some revenge against his estranged father, changing the ransom demand to 5 million dollars before sending it to his father. He then climbs into the trunk of the guys' car, pretending to be bound and gagged. When the three find Rex, they try to back out of the ruse, but Rex forces them to do it, stating he would call the cops if they didn't go along with it (even going so far as to literally beat himself up, or as Kurt put it "fight-club himself"). After the ransom call is made, Rex finds out his father called the police (despite being ordered not to) and begins to believe his father cares more about the money than him. While comforting Rex, they agree to make a plan; if it isn't good, Rex would "escape" and they would forget about the whole thing. Working together, the four make a seemingly flawless plan to get the money while escaping the law. During this, the trio and Rex form a close friendship. Despite a few kinks, the plan proceeds okay, until Rex reveals his true nature, by shooting and killing his father. He originally planned to betray the guys and take the 5 million dollars for himself, but after realizing his dad didn't care about him, he decided to kill him, frame the guys, and inherit his father's company and fortune. Because Dale has a slip of tongue his pants have his dad's blood on them, he forces Kurt to trade pants with him. With help from their friend "Motherfucker" Jones, the boys lead the police to the warehouse where Rex is supposed to be tied up before he gets there, so they can prove their innocence. But Rex slips in unseen at the last minute, and the guys are about to be arrested. Luckily for the guys, Kurt's phone (which he accidentally left for Burt to find) rings, causing the police to realize Rex lied to them. Rex immediately grabs Hatcher's gun and uses it to take Hatcher hostage, then forces the other police officers to leave one car (with the keys in) open for him to get away. Dale rushes at him, getting shot and allowing Hatcher to escape. Hatcher then tells the police to beat Rex up before arresting him, while Dale is taken to a hospital. Even if Rex did inherit Bert's billions of dollars, he went to prison so he cannot use that money to buy lavish luxuries and he might never be released because of how serious his crimes were. Personality Rex is a very malicious, arrogant, cruel and immature man who acts like a child instead of his current age. He thinks he is entitled to a portion of his dad's wealth, always protesting that his dad Bert can afford to stay rich even while giving large amounts of money to his son. In Rex's defense, Bert refused to take the responsibility of being a father. Bert's negligence towards Rex was enough to make Rex determined to commit patricide (the act of killing one's father). Rex is the (only) original character in Horrible Bosses 2 who is a "horrible boss", as he bullies his Asian maid by pranking her or with his racist "Asian" accent. He also serves as a failure-intolerant dictator towards Nick, Kurt and Dale, forcing the three to fool with the police for ransom money. He is also shown to be a very intelligent person, capable of coming up with elaborate schemes on the fly and even being able to fake incidents that happened to him. In addition, he is resilient, being able to bounce back from setbacks instantly. In the climax, he proves to be a backstabber, killing his father Bert as payback for neglectful parenting and betraying Nick, Kurt and Dale in one fell swoop. All in all, Rex is a psychopath (even before the climax, there was already evidence of this). Critical Reception Rex Hanson earned negative reviews from critics, who complained that Horrible Bosses 2 was a mediocre film due to lazy writing. Jason Bateman, the actor who plays Nick, hated the sequel too. Trivia *Rex commits the same atrocities as all three bosses from the first movie, and is just as bad, if not even worse than all three bosses combined: **Similar to David Harken (who served as the main villain in the first film), Rex killed off the secondary antagonist that he disliked and planned to frame the protagonists for it. **Similar to Julia Harris ordering Dale to have sex with her or else Julia will report to Stacy that Dale actually did have sex with Julia and cheated on Stacy, he ordered the protagonists to pretend to be kidnapping him for ransom money or else he would report to the cops that they actually did kidnap him. **Similar to Bobby Pellitt, as their fathers are owners of the companies that they work at (essentially, they work for their fathers) and they are very childish, mentally ill and despise their fathers. After their fathers die, they inherit the family fortune, but unlike Rex, Bobby is killed off. Rex is also a lot smarter than Bobby as he shows intention to do business than having a hedonistic lifestyle and he also has a right reason to hate his father. *Rex collects all sorts of things, such as Jimi Hendrix's guitar, a T-Rex head and even a Predator fang. He also enjoys the movie Predator (which Dale also enjoys), and the song "Roar" by Katy Perry (which Kurt also enjoys), showing that he has a few things in common with them. Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadomasochists Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Elitist Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Golddiggers Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence